


Future Possibilities

by timestrings



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timestrings/pseuds/timestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission with Master Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five, Tigress meets a being thought to be extinct. She discovers that she might have a possible future with him and is torn by what she discovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fateful Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an updated version of the first chapter. There is some violence but not too graphic.

Returning from a mission for the emperor the furious five along with Master Shifu traverse a pass through the Nan Mountains on route to the Jade Palace. A major snow storm quickly develops hindering their progress through the pass. As they search for shelter to ride out the storm, Master Shifu senses impending danger. Shouting out a warning they all prepare for an attack. Out of the storm flies a barrage of pin missiles tipped with a deadly toxin. Most are deflected but some hit their marks. After the first barrage of pin missiles a team of highly trained assassins appear out of the storm. These beings are unknown to all but Master Shifu who cannot believe they even exist. The Furious Five along with their Master fight valiantly but are slowly succumbing to the poison. Master Shifu and Tigress are the only ones left standing when another barrage of pin missiles strike. Master Tigress deflects all but two falling unconscious in the deep snow. The attackers surrounded Master Shifu but do nothing waiting for the poison to do their work. He too finally falls to the effects of the toxin.

With their mission accomplished the assassins disappear as quickly as they arrived leaving the toxin and cold to finish their victims. A lone stranger appears out of the storm checking each one. He takes out a small device and administers an antidote. Carrying Mantis, Crane, and Viper he brings them to a nearby cabin. He hastily returns for Master Shifu and Monkey leaving Tigress for last allowing the cold to slow the progress of the poison in her system. He places each on a cot near a roaring fire in the cabin’s hearth. Tigress he takes to a small room off the central room placing her gently on the bed there in. It is worse than he thought and if he is to help her he will need assistance. He returns to the room noticing that Master Viper is stirring. He assumes she has a greater immunity to the toxin due to the venom her body naturally produces. 

Master Viper feels her body slowly recovering. In her semi-conscious haze she can hear the crackle of a fire, the softness of her surroundings. She opens her eyes but cannot discern much about her surroundings. The toxin is clouding her vision and all she can distinguish are blurry shadows. Suddenly a large shadow looms close to her. She prepares to defend herself as best she can. Then comes the sound of an unfamiliar voice and an appendage reaching down to gently cradle her head.

“Master Viper, You are safe.” “Drink this it will help eliminate the poison from your system.” 

Unsure if she should do as it requests she hesitates. She feels the edge of a small container pressing against her lips. Resigning herself to whatever happens she drinks the liquid. The smell is somewhat fruity as is the taste and not at all unpleasant. The effect is almost immediate. Her vision clears rapidly as does the pain and paralysis racking her body. Vipers eyes flutter open and quickly focus on him. Seeing her benefactor she is quickly filled with rage. She feels the need to escape. Lashing out she breaks his hold. The creature before her winces in pain. She hisses at him preparing to attack again. She is surprised he is not preparing any kind of defence. He speaks as best he can while trying to suppress the pain of her attack.

“Master Viper, I mean you no harm. I am not one of them and I desperately need your help to save one of your companions.” “I think you will admit that you are starting to feel much better.”

He is right. Her pain is subsiding and she feels more like herself every passing minute. She looks around the room and sees her companions save one resting on cots.

“Your companions are no longer in danger Master Viper. They will recover. Time is of the essence if we are to save Master Tigress and she is fading fast.”

“Where is Tigress?”  
“She is in the next room. She was hit with three times the poison the rest of your group was exposed to.”  
“Please come with me there isn’t much time.”

Entering the room, she immediately spies Tigress laying motionless on the bed. Viper races to her side. She is barely breathing and her body is ice cold. She wonders why he has done nothing to warm her up.  
  
The creature joins her at Tigress’s side. Understanding her concern, he quickly explains to Viper why he has segregated her from the others.

“Viper, I kept her from the fire to utilize the cold to slow the toxin’s progress through her system. I need to perform a special transfer to keep her alive long enough to give the antidote the time it needs to clear her system. If it is successful I should be able to give her the booster I gave you. If not you will have to administer it yourself.”  
“What do you need me to do?” Viper inquires. 

She still didn’t know if she should trust him but he had helped her and something about the urgency in his voice seemed to reassure her.

“What I am about to try is very dangerous.”   
Concern spreads across Viper’s face.  
“Don’t worry it isn’t dangerous to her only to me. I need you to break the physical connection between Tigress and myself if it lasts more than a minute. Use whatever means you feel necessary.” “Can you do that for me?”  
“Yes, says Viper.”  
“Then lets begin.”

Viper watches as he prepares himself to perform this procedure. Her keen observational skills tells her that his connection to Tigress is nothing short of love for her. She can see it so clearly in his eyes.

Placing his hands on Tigress a glow begins emanating from them, quickly encompassing Tigress’s whole body.   
Just as Viper is about to break his contact he removes his hands. He drops to his knees, placing his hands on the floor and resting his forehead there as well. His breathing is laboured, he is sweating profusely. 

Whatever he has done it has taken a lot out of him. He is exhausted.   
After a few moments he pushes himself up with difficulty to gaze at his patient.   
Viper watches in amazement as he strokes Tigress’s cheek. He presents a weak smile, as tears roll down his cheeks. Her colour has returned and her breathing is more regular. His gaze on Tigress is imbued with such love that Viper is entranced by his reaction. She has so many questions. And then Viper hears the most amazing thing.

“Please come back to me Hua, my love.”   
He sits on the edge of the bed resting Tigress’s head in his lap. She appears semi-conscious and he is able to get her to drink several containers of what she assumes is the booster he had administered to her. And as if he had read her mind he speaks to her.

“Viper, I know you have many questions. I will try to answer as many as I can. She is out of danger now and we can attend to the others.”

Gently cradling her head he lays Tigress back down onto the bed to rest covering her with a blanket.   
Viper follows him back to the main room.   
One by one the stranger helps her companions to swallow the booster to the antidote.   
Viper reassures the others of his claims.   
The booster works quickly and within a half hour everyone is awake and talking.  
Master Shifu is the first to interrogate the stranger.

“What have you done with Tigress?”  
  
Viper quickly interjects.  
“Master Shifu she is fine. She is in the other room alive and recovering because of him. She was the most seriously injured.”  
“But he is one of the ones that attacked us!”  
“No, I am not Master Shifu. We are the same species yes, but why they attacked your group I am unsure.” 

He lied and is sure Viper knows it is a deception. However Viper says nothing. He continues.

“For their treachery I am truly sorry. Be assured, I will make sure they are severely punished. Please I have made some stew which should help you regain your strength. Please eat while I go out and collect more fire wood.”

Opening the door the cold wind howls through the cabin. The stranger quickly exits and shuts the door.   
The group gathers around the table.   
Looking at each other Crane asks.

“Should we trust him?”  
“I believe we can Crane, Viper says. I was least affected by the poison and he asked me for help to save Tigress.”  
“Master Shifu, it was amazing.” 

Viper relays the details of what transpired. Master Shifu hearing the details lets out a shocked outburst.

“He did What!”  
“Yes, replies Viper.”  
“That is not possible Viper. Only Kung Fu Masters who have studied for decades to gain the proper focus and control have ever attempted this. And even then it usually ends badly.”   
“Why asks Monkey?”  
“Because Monkey, you are transferring your own life force to the patient. Too much and you put your own life at risk.”  
“Well, he did it successfully although he was seriously weakened. You should have seen the emotion I saw when he realized she would be all right Master Shifu. It was nothing short of love for Tigress. He wept with happiness.”

Master Crane interjects.

“But Who and What is he and Why the concern for Master Tigress?”  
“I think I can answer your first two questions Crane.”  


All eyes turn to Master Shifu as he starts to explain.

“I have heard tales of his kind, legends mostly. They call themselves humans. They supposedly existed here in great numbers but wiped themselves out millennia ago. Perhaps the legends are true except they were not all destroyed as we thought. As for your last question I have no idea Crane.”  
“I believe I can shed some light on that one,” Viper exclaims.

All eyes are now on Viper as they wait for her response. She pulls a small folder out of her pouch.

“He dropped this when he was recovering from helping Tigress. I guess he didn’t notice. I scanned it briefly while he was distracted with Tigress.”   
Passing it over to Master Shifu, they all gather around.   
“Perhaps we shouldn’t look,” suggests Crane.   
“You are right Crane voices Master Shifu, but we need answers.” 

He opens it and there is an image of Tigress and the Human. They all let out a collective gasp simultaneously as Viper just smirks.

“Is that a wedding dress Tigress is wearing,” asks Mantis?  
“It is Mantis,” says Shifu. “but that would mean …”  


“Check the next page,” says Viper in joyous anticipation.  


Shifu turns the page.   
Shocked looks cover all their faces as Viper delights in their reaction.  
The image shows all of them standing with the bride and groom.

“We all look a bit older,” says Viper.  
“That would mean he is from the future.”  
“But How! How!”

Master Shifu turns to the next page as Viper continues to smirk at the gasps.  
Mantis chortles. “Wow, her belly is almost as big as Po’s.”

Suddenly, the creak of a door stops all the conversation and an uncomfortable silence comes over the group.   
Master Shifu quickly closes the folder and places it in a pocket.   
All eyes turn toward the sound.   
The bedroom door is open, Master Tigress standing in the doorway.   
Nervous smiles greet her as she enters the main room, and sits down at the table.

“Master Tigress, how are you feeling?” “Surprisingly well. What happened? Where are we?”   
Everyone retakes their seats around the table.   
Master Shifu fills Tigress in.  
“We were rescued by a member of the same species that attacked us. He saved all our lives. He apologized for the actions of our attackers and has assured us they will be punished for their transgressions.”  
“But why Master Shifu would he do this?” 

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Master Shifu tries to formulate an appropriate response.   
Tigress looks around the table and wonders why they are reacting so oddly?  
Viper slaps her tail on the table to get Master Shifu’s attention.

“You have to tell her.”   
Tigress turns to Viper.  
“Tell me what Viper?”  
“Show her Master Shifu,” says Monkey.  


Tigress is becoming agitated by her friends batting around an answer as if it were an exploding bomb.   
Shifu sighs.  
“Tigress I don’t think you should look at this but…”

Shifu takes the folder out of his pocket and slides it across the table.   
She opens it shock covering her face as she takes in the image. She looks up and sees the amused looks of her companions save one, Master Shifu who looks worried.

“That’s not Me!” “IT’S NOT ME!”

Tigress slams her fist into the table to highlight her statement. Tigress looks back at the image and flips the page. Her eyes go wide, a paw brought up to cover her mouth as she lets out a shocked gasp at seeing all of them standing beside the bride in the image.

“But I would never marry that that that thing.”   
“They are call humans Tigress,” Shifu adds.  
“And that thing as you call him saved your life risking his own in the process Tigress,” adds Viper. “I was there, I could see his face when he realized he succeeded. What I saw in his face Tigress was a love so deep as I have never seen before.”

Tigress stares dumbfounded at Viper for a moment before returning to her perusal of the pictures. Tigress flips to the next image. She looks on in stunned silence as Mantis chortles in the background.  
Master Shifu interjects his concern about Tigress continuing.

“Tigress, maybe you should not proceed any further. I don’t think he meant for you to see them.”

Too late, she flips and sees an image of two beautiful cubs about 2 years old.

All eyes are on Tigress as she stares at the picture.   
Tigress’s emotions are running high when the front door opens allowing the wind to whistle through the room.   
The figure stands in the doorway, his arms loaded with wood for the fireplace. As he steps through the doorway he strains to close the door against the howling wind.   
Tigress suddenly reacts ripping the picture from the folder and placing it and the folder in her tunic pocket.  


The stranger has just turned after securing the door. With his load of fire wood he cannot see Tigress racing towards him. She reaches the door smashing him against it and sending the wood flying everywhere as Shifu and the others try to restrain her. Her paw is against his throat, her claws extended. 

“Tigress, Release him now!” “But Master Shifu… it’s a trick, he is trying to deceive us.”

Her grip is like a vice around his throat as he tries to speak.

“Nice … to see … you too Hua.”

At the mention of her name she turns to glare at him.  


“Don’t push me human,” she snarls tightening her grip. Small amounts of blood can be seen trickling down his neck as her claws puncture his skin.  


As the stranger gasps for air Shifu reiterates his command.

“Tigress, Stop this now!”   
Hearing her master’s voice she relents somewhat by loosing her grip allowing him to catch his breath. The anger she shows him is intense.

“Is there a problem Tigress,” he asks?  
“This!”   


Pulling the folder out of her tunic and putting it right in his face she displays the wedding photo.   
Quickly checking all his pockets he realizes his mistake and lets out a huge sigh.  
“I’m sorry Tigress, you were never meant to see those images.”  
“Then why did you show them to everyone?” 

Her voice and demeanour becoming more threatening.   
Viper realizes she needs to do something quickly and moves to Tigress’s shoulders to be eye to eye with her.

“Tigress, it was not him. It was me While he was recovering from saving you it slipped out of his pocket. I should have returned it to him but I was curious. When I saw what it contained, I kept it and showed the others. He didn’t know. When you interrupted us we felt it was important for you to know. It was my fault Tigress not his. I’m sorry.”

Tigress seems flustered by Viper’s comments but it has the desired effect quelling her anger. As the information sinks in Tigress turns to the stranger releasing her hold.

“I’m not good at apologizes.”  
“Trust me, I know.”   
“So is this my future, our…future?”  
“It is only one possible future Tigress.”  
“And how can I choose after seeing them?”  


She pulls out the image of the two cubs and holds it up for him to see.  
“Tigress, I won’t deny that I would hope you would choose that future. It was a mistake for me to bring them but they are something I always carry with me. I will find a way to allow you the freedom to choose.” 

He holds out his hand requesting Tigress return the image and the folder.   
She complies but not before she takes one long last look at the cubs, her cubs and smiles. She never considered the possibility of having a family.   
Replacing the picture into the folder, he places it into his jacket. He starts to pick up the fire wood scattered around the cabin and stacks it in a bin near the fire place. Turning to the group who has settled back at the table he knows his time is short if he is to keep them safe. 

“I have to leave you to deal with your attackers. The storm will let up in two days. Please feel free to stay as long as you need to fully recover. There is plenty of food in the pantry and fire wood for the hearth. Please take whatever you need for the rest of your journey.” 

Tigress seems lost in thought as he walks up to where she is seated. He takes her paws in his hands and gazes lovingly into her eyes.

“Tigress you need to give yourself permission to laugh, to play, and to love.”

He points to her companions and continues.  


“You have been blessed with five of the most amazing friends who care deeply for you. And if by chance you meet me again, do not be too hard on that me for knowing none of this because for him he has never met you, we are not married and our children have not yet been born.”

Pulling Tigress to her feet and taking a step closer so that they are standing nose to nose, he gazes lovingly into her amber eyes.

“I hope you will allow me a personal indiscretion.” 

He lifts his right hand to caress her face. 

Her friends look on in horror knowing she is not one for close contact unless it involves fighting. They are shocked when she leans into his caress.   
He wraps his left arm around her waist and starts running his fingers through her fur along her back. He closes the gap between them and plants a passionate kiss.   
To her friends surprise Tigress wraps her arms around him deepening the kiss. Several minutes later they break off the kiss.

She stares at him totally mesmerized by the experience.   
“Why she asks?”

“Because it might be the last kiss I get to give the love of my life. It might have to last me a lifetime.”

Shifu and the other members of the Furious Five gather around Tigress.

The stranger bids everyone goodbye as he makes a hasty retreat and exits the cabin only saying that he has many things to attend to.   
Just as the door closes Tigress tenses up mouthing the words “Last Kiss” and bolts for the door. Throwing it open, he is gone, not even tracks leading away. A single tear slides down her cheek as she weakly voices to no one.

“What … things?”

But she already knows the answer. She closes the door, her back leaning against it and slumps to the floor.  


He is going to give her the freedom to choose as many more tears fall freely.

* * *


	2. Freedom to Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human allows Tigress the freedom to chose her own path even if that path doesn't include him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slight twist on the first chapter where the stranger corrects his mistakes giving Tigress the ability to choose the direction of her life. It does retains much of the dialogue from the first chapter. Please review.

Returning to his own time he knows he cannot prevent his sojourn into the past. It has already happened, but perhaps he can change the conditions enough to give Tigress the ability to choose her own path. Racking his brain he suddenly realizes that a time lock on the folder is the solution. Everything will happen as before but the conditions will change slightly. He returns to just before he leaves for the past placing a hidden time lock on the folder he knows his past self will carry with him.

“Now events can proceed as before.”

Along a Nan Mountain pass many years ago a life and death struggle occurs pitting Masters of the Jade Palace with Assassins bent on their destruction. They succeed only to be thwarted by a mysterious stranger who arrives just in time. He carries the Assassins victims to a small cabin so they can recover. Realizing one is more seriously injured than the others he enlists the help of one of her comrades to save her life.

Master Viper feels her body slowly recovering. In her semi-conscious haze she can hear the crackle of a fire, the softness of her surroundings. She opens her eyes but cannot discern much about her surroundings. The toxin has clouded her vision and all she can distinguish are blurry shadows. Suddenly a large shadow looms close to her. She prepares to defend herself as best she can. Then comes the sound of an unfamiliar voice and an appendage reaching down to gently cradle her head.

“Master Viper, You are safe.” “Drink this it will help eliminate the poison from your system.” 

Unsure if she should do as it requests she hesitates. She feels the edge of a small container pressing against her lips. Resigning herself to whatever happens she drinks the liquid. The smell is somewhat fruity as is the taste and not at all unpleasant. The effect is almost immediate. Her vision clears rapidly as does the pain and paralysis racking her body. Vipers eyes flutter open and quickly focusses on him. Seeing her benefactor she is quickly filled with rage. She feels the need to escape. Lashing out she breaks his hold. The creature before her winces in pain. She hisses at him preparing to attack again. She is surprised he is not preparing any kind of defence. He speaks as best he can while trying to suppress the pain of her attack.

“Master Viper, I mean you no harm. I am not one of them and I desperately need your help to save one of your companions. I think you will admit that you are starting to feel much better.”

He is right. Her pain is subsiding and she feels more like herself every passing minute. She looks around the room and sees her companions save one resting on cots.  
“Your companions are no longer in danger Master Viper. They will recover. Time is of the essence if we are to save Master Tigress and she is fading fast.”

“Where is Tigress?”  
“She is in the next room.” “She was hit with three times the poison the rest of your group was exposed to.”  
“Please come with me there isn’t much time.”

Entering the room, she immediately spies Tigress laying motionless on the bed. Viper races to her side. She is barely breathing and her body is ice cold. She wonders why he has done nothing to warm her up. 

The creature joins her at Tigress’s side. Understanding her concern, he quickly explains to Viper why he has segregated her from the others.

“Viper, I kept her from the fire to utilize the cold to slow the toxin’s progress through her system. I need to perform a special transfer to keep her alive long enough to give the antidote the time it needs to clear her system. If it is successful I will be able to give her the booster I gave you. If not you will have to administer it yourself.”  
“What do you need me to do?” Viper inquires. 

She still didn’t know if she should trust him but he had helped her and something about the urgency in his voice seemed to reassure her.

“What I am about to try is very dangerous.”   
Concern spreads across Viper’s face.  
“Don’t worry it isn’t dangerous to her only to me. I need you to break the physical connection between Tigress and myself if it lasts more than a minute. Use whatever means you feel necessary. Can you do that for me?”  
“Yes,” says Viper.  
“Then lets begin.”

Viper watches as he prepares himself to perform this procedure. Her keen observational skills tell her that his connection to Tigress is nothing short of love for her. She can see it so clearly in his eyes. Placing his hands on Tigress a glow begins emanating from them, quickly encompassing Tigress’s whole body.

Just as Viper is about to break his contact he removes his hands. He drops to his knees, placing his hands on the floor and resting his forehead there as well. His breathing is laboured, he is sweating profusely.  


Whatever he has done it has taken a lot out of him. He is exhausted.  
Viper thought she saw something fall out of his tunic but a quick search while he is distracted turns up nothing.

After a few moments he pushes himself up with difficulty to gaze at his patient.   
Viper watches in amazement as he strokes Tigress’s cheek. He presents a weak smile, as tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
Her colour has returned and her breathing is more regular.   
His gaze on Tigress imbued with such love that Viper is entranced by his reaction. She has so many questions. And then Viper hears the most amazing thing.

“Please come back to me Hua, my love.”   
He sits on the edge of the bed resting Tigress’s head in his lap. She appears semi-conscious and he is able to get her to drink several containers of what she assumes is the booster he had administered to her. And as if he has read her mind he speaks to her.

“Viper, I know you have many questions. I will try to answer as many as I can. She is out of danger now and we can attend to the others.”

Gently cradling her head he lays Tigress back onto the bed to rest covering her with a blanket.

Viper follows him back to the main room. One by one the stranger helps her companions to swallow the booster to the antidote.   
Viper reassures the others of his claims.  
The booster works quickly and within a half hour everyone is awake and talking.   


Master Shifu is the first to interrogate the stranger.

“What have you done with Tigress?”   
Viper quickly interjects.  
“Master Shifu she is fine. She is in the other room alive and recovering because of him. She was the most seriously injured.”  
“But he is one of the ones that attacked us!”  
“No, I am not Master Shifu.” “We are the same species yes, but why they attacked your group I am unsure.” 

He lied and is sure Viper knows it is a deception. However Viper says nothing. He continues.

“For their treachery I am truly sorry. Be assured, I will make sure they are severely punished. Please I have made some stew which should help you regain your strength. Please eat while I go out and collect more fire wood.”

Opening the door the cold wind howls through the cabin. The stranger quickly exits shutting the door behind him.  
  
The group gathers around the table.  
  
Looking at each other Crane asks.

“Should we trust him?”  
“I believe we can Crane, Viper says. I was least affected by the poison and he asked me for help to save Tigress.” Turning to face Master Shifu.  
“Master Shifu, it was amazing.”   
Viper relays the details of what transpired.  
Master Shifu hearing the details lets out a shocked outburst.

“He did What!”  
“Yes, replies Viper.”  
“That is not possible Viper. Only Kung Fu Masters who have studied for decades to gain the proper focus and control have ever attempted this. And even then it usually ends badly.”   
“Why asks Monkey?”  
“Because Monkey, you are transferring your own life force to the patient. Too much and you put your own life at risk.”  
“Well, he did it successfully although he was seriously weakened. You should have seen the emotion I saw when he realized she would be all right Master Shifu. It was nothing short of love for Tigress. He wept with happiness. He obviously knows us and Tigress in particular.”

Master Crane quips.

“But Who and What is he and Why the concern for Master Tigress?”  
“I think I can answer your first two questions Crane.”

All eyes turn to Master Shifu as he starts to explain. 

“I have heard tales of his kind, legends mostly. They call themselves humans. They supposedly existed here in great numbers but wiped themselves out millennia ago. Perhaps the legends are true except they were not all destroyed as we thought.”  
“As for your last question I have no idea Crane.”  
“I believe I can shed some light on that one Viper interjects.”

All eyes are now on Viper as they wait for her response.

“As I stated earlier he obviously knows Tigress from somewhere Master Shifu. After he recovered he called her a name, Hua I think it was. Everything I observed would indicate he knows her … intimately.”

“That is not possible Viper. Master Tigress was placed in an orphanage when she was very young. It is unlikely that he knows her, although Hua is the name she was given.”   
“Then how does he seem to know so much about her Master Shifu?”  
“I-I don’t know Viper. Perhaps when he returns we will get some answers.” 

Suddenly, the creak of a door stops all the conversation and an uncomfortable silence comes over the group. All eyes turn toward the sound.   
The bedroom door is open, Master Tigress standing in the doorway.   
Nervous smiles greet her as she enters the main room, and sits down at the table.

“Master Tigress, how are you feeling?”  
“Surprisingly well. What happened? Where are we?”  
  
Master Shifu fills Tigress in.  
“We were rescued by a member of the same species that attacked us. He saved all our lives Tigress. He apologized for the actions of our attackers and has assured us they will be punished for their actions.”  
“But why Master Shifu would he do this?” 

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Master Shifu tries to formulate an appropriate response.  
  
Tigress looks around the table and wonders why they are all reacting so oddly?   
Viper slaps her tail on the table to get Master Shifu’s attention.

“You have to tell her.”  
  
Tigress turns to Viper  
“Tell me what Viper?”  
Shifu sighs.  
“Tigress it would appear from Viper’s observations that he knows you…intimately.”  
Shock and horror spread across her face.  
“What! I have never met one of those things nor would I ever…”  
“They are called humans Tigress,” Shifu adds.

Emotion is running high as the debate rages.   
The front door opens allowing the wind to whistle through the room.  
They all turn to see a figure standing in the doorway, his arms loaded with wood for the fireplace.  
As he steps through the doorway he strains to close the door against the howling wind.   
Tigress has had enough and suddenly reacts.  
  
The stranger has just turned after securing the door. With his load of fire wood he cannot see Tigress racing towards him.

She reaches the door smashing him against it and sending the wood flying everywhere as Shifu and the others try to restrain her. Her paw is against his throat, her claws extended. 

“Tigress, Release him now!”  
“But Master Shifu…it’s a trick, he is trying to deceive us.”  


Her grip is like a vice around his throat as he tries to speak.

“Nice … to see … you too Hua.”  


At the mention of her name she turns to glare at him.  


“Don’t push me human,” she snarls tightening her grip. Small amounts of blood can be seen trickling down his neck as her claws puncture his skin.  


As the stranger gasps for air Shifu reiterates his command.  


“Tigress, Stop this now!”   
Hearing her master’s voice she relents somewhat by loosening her grip allowing him to catch his breath. The anger she shows him is intense.

“Is there a problem Tigress,” he asks?  
Her voice and demeanour becomes more threatening.  
  
Viper realizes she needs to do something quickly and moves to Tigress’s shoulders to be eye to eye with her.

“Tigress, that thing as you call him saved your life risking his own in the process,” exclaims Viper. “I was there, I could see his face when he realized he succeeded. What I saw in his face Tigress was a love so deep as I have never seen before.”

Tigress seems flustered by Viper’s comments but it has the desired effect quelling her anger. As the information sinks in Tigress turns to the stranger releasing her hold.

“I’m not good at apologizes.”  
“Trust me, I know.”  


Shifu smiles as the strangers response to Tigress makes him consider an unlikely possibility.

“You’re from the future, are you not,” Shifu asks?  
“It is only one possible future, Master Shifu.”   
“So we meet in the future?” inquires Tigress.   
“Our choices change our future Tigress. My presence here may have changed your possible futures radically. We may yet meet but It is still only one possible future. And, I won’t deny that I would hope we will still meet. I cannot tell you much about it because by doing so may change the choices you make. You need to be free to choose your own path.” 

He starts to pick up the fire wood scattered around the cabin and stacks it in a bin near the fire place. Turning to the group who has settled back at the table he knows his time is short if he is to keep them safe. 

“I have to leave you to ensure your attackers never return to bother you. The storm will let up in two days. Please feel free to stay as long as you need to fully recover. There is plenty of food in the pantry and fire wood for the hearth. Take whatever you need for the rest of your journey.” 

Tigress seems lost in thought as he walks up to where she is seated. He takes her paws in his hands and gazes lovingly into her eyes.

“Tigress you need to give yourself permission to laugh, to play, and to love.”   
He points to her companions and continues.  
“You have been blessed with five of the most amazing friends who care deeply for you. And if by chance you meet me again, do not be too hard on that me for knowing none of this because for him he has never met you.”

Pulling Tigress to her feet and taking a step closer so that he is standing nose to nose, he gazes lovingly into her amber eyes.

“I hope you will allow me a personal indiscretion.”   


He lifts his right hand to caress her face.

Her friends look on in horror knowing she is not one for close contact unless it involves fighting. They are shocked when she leans into his caress.  
  
He wraps his left arm around her waist and starts running his fingers through her fur along her back. He closes the gap between them and plants a passionate kiss.   
To her friends surprise Tigress wraps her arms around him deepening the kiss. Several minutes later they break off the kiss.   
She stares at him totally mesmerized by the experience.   
“Why she asks?”  
“Because it might be the last kiss I get to give the love of my life. It might have to last me a lifetime.”

Shifu and the other members of the furious five gather around Tigress.

The stranger bids everyone goodbye as he makes for the door. Just before he exits the cabin he turns to take what might be his final look at her. Closing the door he stops and withdraws a small folder, opening it to gaze on the images there in.   
“Until we meet again my love.”

With that said he replaces the folder into his pocket and vanishes into the storm.

* * *


	3. Meeting One's Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigress has to come to grips with her new reality as Shifu and the Furious Five continue their journey back to the Jade Palace. They stop in on their way home to visit an old friend of Master Shifu's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please review.

The rest of the day is spent waiting out the storm and regaining their strength. Being cooped up in this small cabin makes for a bit of cabin fever amongst the inhabitants. It gives all of them time to reflect and discuss their recent experiences with humans. The stranger, true to his word, left a fully stocked pantry. Around the table during the evening meal Viper kicks off the discourse.

“Master Shifu something the human said has been bothering me.”  
“The attack came out of nowhere and yet our benefactor appears only moments later to save all of us. He mentions that he doesn’t know why the others attacked us. I find it incredulous that he didn’t know, otherwise how would he know to save us?”

“Your analysis is well voiced Viper.”  
“I believe he did know. Not sharing that information may have been his way of protecting us. We can only speculate but I believe we can deduce the reasons from what we know.”  
“First we can reason that Tigress was the main target given the severity of her injuries compared to the rest of us. From that we can conclude that the attack was meant to kill her specifically.” 

“Secondly the rest of us were just collateral damage.”

“How can you conclude that Master Shifu,” asks Crane?

“I was the last one left standing during the attack, Crane”  
“I expected to be killed right then and their but they didn’t. They merely waited for the toxin to take hold and for me to fall. Most assassins would have inflicted life threatening wounds once we were all down assuring our demise. Again they didn’t, allowing the poison and the cold to finish us. They went out of their way to avoid any indication of a struggle probably to have others believe we succumb to the elements when our bodies are discovered.” 

“But why kill Tigress,” inquires Monkey?

“Isn’t it obvious, Monkey?”

“Our benefactor is from a future where he and Tigress have a close relationship.”  
“Something about his relationship with Tigress, threatens them sufficiently to embark on this course of action. They want to change his future by ensuring that he and Tigress never meet.”  
“What better way of doing it then by returning to a time before either of them have met and have Tigress befall what most would think is a tragic accident. Even though they failed in their assassination attempt, they may still have succeeded.”

“But he saved Tigress,” adds Mantis. “Shouldn’t that mean his future is restored?”  
“Not necessarily Mantis, True, he did save Tigress but in so doing he has changed the future. Each choice we make changes our possible future. The fact that Tigress knows of his existence may change her choices enough that they still never meet.”

All eyes turn to Tigress who has been sitting quietly listening to the ongoing debate. Realizing they are all focussed on her she excuses herself and returns to the small bedroom to contemplate what has transpired, trying to come to grips with her new reality.

Later that evening, as Tigress is getting ready for bed there is a knock on the door.  
“Enter,” she says.  
Master Shifu opens the door.  
“Is there a problem, Master Shifu.”  
“No Tigress, I just came in to see how you were doing. Everyone is worried about you.”  


She thanks him for their concern.  
It isn’t until Master Shifu turns to leave that she expresses a few thoughts of her own.

“Master Shifu, do you think I will meet him in the future?”

“I-I don’t know Tigress. As he said it is one possible future. But I do know that he loved you enough to allow you to choose your future even if that future did not include him.”  
“The fact that you know about him could preclude you from ever meeting him. It is impossible to say. All I know is that he risked everything to save you including his own life. That kind of devotion is rare and it would be my hope that the two of you do eventually meet.”

“But I know nothing about him, I don’t even know his name.”

“He had to be coy Tigress, the more you know about him the more likely it would affect your choices. He couldn’t risk that. He didn’t want you to start second guessing your decisions. And if you do meet him, you will be faced with a similar dilemma.”

“What do you mean,” Master Shifu?

“You cannot tell him anything about what happened here for fear that it will affect his choices. I know you hate keeping secrets Tigress, but you must do this. I have spoken to the others requesting that they do the same.”

Tigress seems lost in the moment as she digests what Master Shifu has explained to her.

“Its just … that kiss. I don’t even know why I let him do it. It was like nothing I have experienced … electric really. It was as if I could feel his love coursing through me.”

“Perhaps it was Tigress.”  
She looks at him confused.  
“What do you mean?”  
Master Shifu smiles before continuing.

“The technique he used to save your life involves transferring some of his own life force to you. I have never seen it performed successfully without disastrous results for those who try it. He knew it was dangerous but did it anyway to save your life.”  
“I don’t know if a person’s life force can impart feelings such as love to the recipient, but given what you have told me, I believe it just might be possible. You see that kind of devotion in those who care more about the others life than their own such as a lover or mate.” 

Tigress reflects on Master Shifu’s comments about the human being a possible lover or mate. She hesitates but inquires.

“Do you really think that I … that he and I could be that close?”  
Without hesitation, Shifu says.  
“Viper’s observations when he saved your life appear to bear out that possibility Tigress.”

“As for the kiss, I believe that he did it to awaken all the emotions you keep hidden to open you up to possibilities you would never allow yourself to consider. Maybe after you sleep on it everything will become clearer.”

“Thank you Master Shifu.”  
Master Shifu turns to leave but pauses at the doorway to look back at Tigress. She has the most wondrous smile on her face.

The next day sees an improvement in the weather as the stranger had predicted.  
Monkey, Crane, and Tigress go out to enjoy the snow. Monkey starts an impromptu snow ball fight. It is a great way to release all their pent up energy.  
Mantis and Viper remain inside due to the bitter cold watching the antics from a window amused at Tigress actually playing and laughing.  
Mantis remarks that the stranger has awakened a side of Tigress he didn’t think existed.  
Over hearing Mantis’s comment, Shifu comes over to the window and interjects.

“It is an amazing transformation, Mantis.”  
“He was able to do what none of us could accomplish. He broke down the barriers that keep her isolated and aloof, opening up all those feelings that she keeps hidden to protect herself. I hope in the end that her new found possibilities lead her to find him.”

Master Shifu and the Furious Five set out from the cabin to continue their journey home the following day. All are vigilant for another possible attack but it never materializes. The journey down from the mountains is arduous. The deep snow slowing their progress. The cold is hardest felt by Mantis and Viper. Mantis stays in one of their packs insulated by layers of blankets while Viper keeps warm by wrapping herself around Monkey utilizing his fur and body heat to keep her from becoming lethargic.

Gradually the snows dissipate giving way to ground covered in lichens and shrubs and finally dense forests as they enter the valley below. Quickly discovering a well worn path the group follows it until they come to a road which will lead them to the Golden Crane Palace.  
Tigress turns to Master Shifu requesting to go on to the Jade Palace from here.

“Master Shifu, I am wondering if I might continue on to the Jade Palace alone.”

“Tigress, I have no issue with you going on ahead, but it has been a long few days. Why not have a good meal and rest before heading out?”  
“Master Xie is a very gracious host. I sent word to him before we left on our journey that we would stop by on our way home.”  
He hesitates before continuing.

“And I was hoping to introduce you all to Master Xie. It is a selfish request but Master Xie and I have always been very competitive. I wanted to show off all your talents to him. I know he will do the same. Consider it a request that you are all free to decline.”

“Master Shifu I think I speak for all of us.”  
Tigress looks around getting a confirmation nod from the others.  
“The Furious Five would be honoured to represent the Jade Palace and their teacher.”  
They sign and bow their heads in respect.

Following the road the group comes upon a bustling town situated below the Golden Crane palace.  
It is a typical day with the towns people hurriedly going about their daily tasks.  
The group receives only passing interest as they make their way through the town to the steps leading to the Palace.  
Ascending the steps and arriving at the main gate of the Golden Crane Palace Master Shifu announces their arrival.  
The gates to the palace open and Master Xie himself warmly greets his guests.  
Master Shifu can only assume he was forewarned of their imminent arrival for him to be there to greet them personally.

“Shifu, my old friend it is wonderful to see you. I hope your trip was not too onerous.”  
“As it is to see you Xie. We would have been here sooner but were delayed somewhat by a snow storm in the mountain pass, but yes it was relatively uneventful.”

Mantis and Monkey chortled about Shifu’s last comment, but are quickly silenced by a steely glare from Tigress.  
Master Xie gave no indication that he noticed.

“That is great to hear.” 

Turning his attention to the other members of Master Shifu’s group.

“And this must be the famous Furious Five I have heard so much about.”  
“Master Xie, may I present Mantis, Viper, Monkey, Crane, and Tigress, the Furious Five.”  
“The pleasure is mine, Welcome to you all.”  
“All of my students have been eagerly awaiting your arrival. One in particular, my most accomplished student is especially excited. But that can wait. Please come in, you must be tired from your long journey. Let us get you settled in. A banquet is being prepared in your honour and will be ready shortly.”

Master Xie motions to his students to pick up the various packs and escort the group to their quarters.  
Master Xie and Master Shifu follow behind catching up with each other.  
Once they are settled into their rooms, their group is left to relax.

A few hours pass before a knock is heard at their doors.  
The student informs them that Master Xie requests their presence in the dining area.  
The Furious Five follow the student who leads them to the banquet room.  
They find Master Xie and Master Shifu already seated at a large table. On the table a huge variety of dishes have been set as more arrive from the kitchen.  
They all take their places around the table.  
Master Xie welcomes them inviting them to eat. 

“Xie you have gone to too much trouble.”  
“Nonsense Shifu, it is the least I can do for our honoured guests. Besides I want to introduce you all to my most accomplished student. I admit I do have an ulterior motive Shifu.” 

Master Shifu can see a twinkle of mirth when Master Xie makes that statement.  
Master Xie’s excitement is palpable like he is going to explode if he doesn’t express it. 

“Why does that not surprise me Xie?” 

Xie chuckles then continues. 

“I am hoping to ask the Furious Five and yourself Shifu if you would help by testing my best student. There are very few opponents that can match his skill.”  
“Unfortunately Xie Master Tigress is planning to leave to return to the Jade Palace early tomorrow morning. However I’m sure the others and myself would be happy to put your best student to the test.”  
“That is unfortunate, Master Chang was so looking forward to testing his skills against all of them. I guess it cannot be helped.”

Turning to one of his assistants Xie inquires if Master Chang has returned.  
He is told that he is waiting in the corridor.  
Master Xie’s excitement explodes across his face.  
“Please have Master Chang join us.”  
“Yes Master;”

Master Chang enters the room to shocked looks on the faces of Xie’s guests.  
It is more than Xie could have hoped for.  
Food falls back into their bowls and chopsticks clatter as they are dropped onto the table.  
Even Master Chang is left speechless and awestruck at meeting the Furious Five for the first time.  
To break the eerie silence Xie goes ahead and introduces his student. 

Honoured Guests, I present to you, Master Chang.

All are dumbfounded as standing before them is a human. A human whom they know quite well as the one that had saved all their lives.  
Master Xie revels in their reaction thinking it is the result of seeing a creature thought extinct.  
Tigress’s companions look to observe her reaction. She seems transfixed on the being standing before her unable to look away.  
Master Chang seems equally transfixed on her.

After many attempts at getting Master Chang’s attention Xie finally breaks the spell on his student.  
Turning to their guests Chang bows and welcomes them to the Golden Crane Palace.

“Please excuse my rude behaviour. Welcome to the Golden Crane Palace. I hope your stay is an enjoyable one.”  
“Thank you Chang, please sit down.”  
Chang takes the only place left at the table directly opposite Tigress.  
Chuckling Xie turns his attention to his old friend.  
“So Shifu, any thoughts?”  
“You have out done yourself this time Xie. I could not have imagined meeting someone like him. How did he come to be one of your students?”

Master Xie revels in the telling of the story extolling at great length how Master Chang came to be his student. His story is surprisingly similar to that of Master Tigress. He had been left late at night at the door of the orphanage in town. The orphanage unsure what he was sent word to Master Xie to help them identify the child’s species. Master Xie recognized his species from local legends he had researched. 

Immediately taking an interest in him, Xie assisted the orphanage in his upbringing. When he was old enough Xie had him work at various jobs around the Golden Crane Palace. When he discovered early on his talent for Kung Fu Xie nurtured that interest eventually taking him on as a student. 

All of this talk regarding him embarrasses the young master. He tries ignoring it by concentrating on eating, not making eye contact with anyone. To his relieve the discussion finally moves from Master Chang to a variety of other topics.  
Master Shifu and Xie continue to catch up with each other while Chang and the Furious Five concentrated on Kung Fu strategy, training methods, moves and counter moves. It is something all felt comfortable discussing and relieves much of the initial tension. 

Tigress continues to eat while listening to the discussion adding the occasional comment while desperately trying not to focus on Chang. When the gathering breaks up it is Tigress that expresses an interest in delaying her departure so that she might test her skills against Master Xie’s top student.

As expected both Chang and Xie are delighted and express their gratitude to Tigress. 

The other members of the Furious Five chuckle over Tigress’s sudden change of heart.

* * *


	4. One Possible Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One possible future begins to unfolds for Tigress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy and review.

Chang guides the Furious Five through the Palace back to their quarters. Once he reaches their rooms, he expresses his great appreciation for the chance to train with them. His hope is that they would consider him a worthy opponent. Before taking his leave, he requests that if they required anything, his room is just down the hall. After he bade them a good night Chang walks down the corridor to his room only a few doors down. Reaching his door, he hesitates opening it sensing that he is being watched. He looks down the hallway to see Tigress observing his movements. He is about to ask her if she requires anything but before he can Tigress quickly retreats into her room sliding her door closed. 

Viper while preparing to retire for the night feels a slight vibration travelling through the floor, an indication someone is moving down the hallway.  
She waits until the person passes before quietly opening her door. Looking up and down the hall, Viper cannot see anyone but does detect a faint heat signature left by whomever traversed the hallway. Another door slides open and Tigress pokes her head out into the hallway. She has also detected someone moving around outside her quarters. When she looks outside her room Viper comes over to Tigress to discuss what if anything they should do. 

“Did you see anything Tigress?”  
“No, I didn’t see anyone but the scent is definitely human. Given our recent experience with humans we should pursue and determine if their intent is hostile.”  
“Do you think it is more of them? The ones that attacked us?”  
“Unlikely the location in the mountains was selected specifically for its isolation. I doubt if they would risk an attack here.”

They begin tracking the intruder arriving at a small grass covered hillside populated by a few large trees. There they discover someone lying on a makeshift bed looking up at the stars. 

“Can you see whom it is,” asks Viper?  
“Yes, it is Master Chang.”  
“What is he doing?”  
“I’m not sure. Perhaps he enjoys sleeping outside.”

Both Viper and Tigress relax deciding to make their presence known if for no other reason to discover why Master Chang left the comfort of his room in the Crane Palace. As they approach his position, Chang is startled by their presence jumping quickly to his feet.

“Master Viper, Master Tigress, What are you doing here?”  
“We wondering the same thing about you Master Chang?”  
“Oh! It is a ritual of sorts. I come out here when the sky is clear to marvel at the beauty displayed in the night sky. I find it helps to expand my mind to encompass the whole universe and dispel boundaries.”  
“My sincere apologizes if I woke you.”  
“Master Chang, It is not an issue. We had not gotten to sleep and were just wondering who was moving about at this late hour.”

What Chang said next surprised even himself.  
“You’re welcome to join me if you like.”

Viper takes this as her cue to leave but not before she adds her own comment.

“I think I will retire to my room but I’m sure Master Tigress will be interested. She has always had an interest in heavenly bodies.”

Tigress glares at Viper who continues to smile sweetly at her.  
Viper makes a quick exit as Tigress tries to come up with a believable excuse not to stay.  
He is standing there with his hand out hopeful that she might accept his invitation.  
She stands there staring at his outstretched hand. Letting out a sigh Tigress relents taking his hand, and sitting down on the blankets.  
They both stare up at the beautiful night sky marvelling at the tapestry of stars.

Although he starts out a bit shaky Chang opens a conversation with Tigress inquiring about her time in the orphanage and whether she ever felt abandon by her mother. It worked as a good ice breaker as they are soon absorbed in the details of their everyday lives, hopes, and dreams. Both are surprised by how similar their lives paralleled the others.  


Tigress is amazed at how easy it was to open up to him. She had never had anyone in her life before that she felt comfortable being so candid with. They talked late into the night returning to the palace to get a few hours sleep before the new day began. Every night after that they would meet on the hillside to marvel at the night sky and just talk.

Chang’s training with the Furious Five began early the next morning.  
Shifu and Xie presided over the competition and after a brief discussion it was decided Crane should be Chang’s first opponent.  
Crane walked over to his side of the court and with the command to begin the competition was underway. Crane opens with an aggressive series of kicks and leaps with whirling attacks from above, but quickly switches to close quarter combat to try and expose weaknesses in Chang’s defence.  
Chang is more than up to the task as he blocks everything that crane throws at him. The competition went on for over an hour before being called a draw. Chang thanks Master Crane for the training extolling the focus of his attacks.  
After lunch and a few hours rest, Chang introduces the Furious Five to his obstacle course in the hills surrounding the palace. He explains that he has the other students change the course daily to keep him sharp for the unexpected. Even Shifu is impressed and considers creating something similar once they return to the Jade Palace.

The following day Chang’s opponent is Monkey. With Monkey’s highly acrobatic style and long reach, Chang has some difficulty with Monkey’s floating and sinking movements resulting in powerful thrusts in his short range attacks. His open handed strikes start to inflict some damage on his joints and wear down his ability to block, deflect or evade Monkey’s attacks. The competition ends with Monkey declared the winner. As with Crane Master Chang thanks Monkey for his help in improving his fighting prowess. As Master Chang needs sometime to heal no other competitions are scheduled that day.

Mantis utilizes his speed, agility, and small size to evade Chang’s defences landing a series of targeted attacks to his shoulders and arms. Chang quickly alters his strategy to better anticipate his diminutive opponent’s attacks, catching Mantis with some sweeping leg blows. Although the battle is very close, the win is awarded to Master Chang. That afternoon Viper is his next opponent. Chang knows that Viper’s speed and agility will be her greatest assets. Viper’s speed is intense but Chang is able to hold his own until Viper comes up with a unique way to break his focus. It works distracting him long enough to deliver a decisive blow and ensure her of the win. After their competition Chang compliments Viper on her technique to break his concentration. 

The day finally arrives when Chang will meet Tigress. This is the contest he most looks forward to. She stands before him, a glint in her eyes that tells him he is in for the fight of his life. Tigress’s style is always aggressive with an emphasis on kicks, leaps and whirling blocks. The contest begins with a flurry of kicks which Chang expertly deflects. Their battle continues for several hours as every punch, every kick is met with an effective counter move. They utilize the whole courtyard.  
Both Xie and Shifu can see the smiles and determination on their faces. Both are landing blows as the fighters tire. Chang knows that Tigress’s body type can maintain this onslaught longer that his could and he is trying to find an advantage. He comes up with a radical strategy, but Tigress anticipated it leaving him open to her counter which ends the match.  
Chang winces in pain as he crashes hard to the ground. The match ends with the advantage going to Tigress. Tigress rushes to his side and helps him to his feet. The concern in her face is evident and does not go unnoticed. Chang gives her a smile and thanks her for an amazing fight. She helps him to his room so that he can rest. 

The last day of their stay arrives all too quickly with Chang’s opponent being Master Shifu.  
Shifu starts with a close quarter strategy testing Chang’s ability to block or evade his powerful attacks. He quickly switches to attacks using a staff. Again Chang performs well. Shifu follows this by powerful kicks, punching, and hand strike techniques to focus on Chang’s agility, reflexes, and reading his opponents attack strategy. Shifu is able to break his defence, however Chang recovers and adapts quickly, evading the worst of Shifu’s barrage.  
Shifu concludes his test of Chang’s abilities by his use of joint locks, throwing, and pinning, using his opponents strength to his advantage. Overall Shifu is impressed with Chang making his assessment known to Master Xie who couldn’t be prouder of his student at the end of the competition. 

Tigress is a no-show at the evening meal that day. Chang goes looking for her but no one, not even her companions have seen her for hours.  
Unable to find her Chang heads out to the hill to enjoy his stargazing. He is overjoyed to find Tigress had arrived ahead of him. Without a word he sits down beside her taking her paw in his hand. She doesn’t look at him continuing to view the night sky. 

“I missed you at dinner this evening.”  
“Yes, well, I have a lot on my mind and needed some time alone to think.”  
“Anything you would like to talk about?” Chang asks.

Tigress is silent for sometime before answering his question.  
Her silence unnerves him.  
“I feel I have this connection with you Chang, something I have never known with anyone else. It excites me but also frightens me about where it might lead.”  
“I know, I feel it too. It is a wonderful feeling and I hope it will not end. It will lead wherever we want it to go.”

Tigress pauses for a moment before releasing a sigh.  
“I will be leaving tomorrow for the Jade Palace to fulfil my commitments to my Master. It may be sometime before we see each other again.”  
“I could come and visit you. I have always wanted to see the Jade Palace. And you could come visit me or …”

He turns his gaze from the stars to look at her. When she mentions that he is not looking at the stars, he explains that he has found something infinitely more beautiful to gaze upon.  
Tigress blushes profusely at his comments before adding.

“Watching the stars and moon are infinitely safer.”  
“True but the lights of the night sky pale in comparison.”  
“When I look into your eyes I can see the light of ten thousand stars. Each filled with determination, passion, and love. It is impossible for me to look away for you have captured my heart and I never want to let you go.” 

She smiles and turns to look at him. 

“And how do you propose to do that. You couldn’t beat me during the competition.” 

He smirks.  
“I think I may have discovered a strategy that will work.”  
“Oh! Are you confident it will work? Your last one didn’t.”  
“Yes, but this one is much more subtle and highly distracting. First I begin with a caress attack to the face to distract.” 

He places his hand against her left cheek gently caressing it causing Tigress to lean into it.

“Not bad, but it will only distract me briefly. Hesitate to long and you may not get a chance to continue.”  
“Thats why it is quickly followed by a rapid succession of close quarter lip attacks.”

He moves in close and starts giving her a succession of soft kisses to her lips.  
“Not bad, but it is not enough. I can still break free and unleash my own counter measures.”  
“That’s why it is quickly followed by a serious head and lip lock to break your focus and immobilize.”  
“Hmm, I suppose it could work.”

Chang closes in with the lip lock but before it is fully implemented Tigress counters by wrapping her arms around him deepening the kiss immobilizing them both while releasing a passion that both are consumed by.  
This show of unbridled passion is witnessed by Viper who is eavesdropping on them from a branch on a nearby tree.  
They fall asleep in each others arms and wake up a bit later than they expected the next morning. 

Rushing back they encounter Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five preparing to leave the Crane Palace. They apologize for their tardiness by suggesting they had arisen early for some last minute training. They are sure Viper knows more than she admits for on hearing their explanation Viper quips. 

“So thats what they are calling it these days.” 

After a sumptuous breakfast they assemble in the courtyard of the palace to thank their host for his hospitality. Chang and Tigress have conspired to prepare a special surprise for Viper.  
Chang thanks each of the Furious Five and Master Shifu for their help in his training. Chang goes down the line thanking each individually until only Viper and Tigress remain. He stands in front of Viper bowing respectively as he complements her on her unique method of distracting him in their battle. Chang then suggests to Viper that he believes he has discovered a way to neutralize her attack.  
Viper looks at him intrigued by his comments but sees something in his eyes that she can’t quite decipher.  
Leaning in to tell her he quickly cradles her head and plants a passionate kiss on her. The kiss continues for some time before releasing her from the lip lock.  
He looks on immensely satisfied with the results.  
Viper is left stunned and entranced small hearts forming in her eyes while uncharacteristically Tigress burst into laughter followed by Mantis, Monkey, and Crane.  
Shifu who was warned by Chang that he has prepared a special sendoff for Viper maintained a certain amount of decorum but still chuckled heartily.  
Master Xie who Chang had also informed seems quite shocked by the actions of his best student.

Leaving Viper he stands before Tigress. After a moment of contemplation, he bows respectfully before taking her paws in his hands and thanking her for her help in his training.  
Tigress’s companions not the least of which Viper and Shifu are surprised there is no show of affection not even an embrace.  
Master Xie thanks his old friend for all his help before the group turns to leave.  
There is little dialogue as the group makes their way through the town. A short distance from the town Viper cannot stand it any longer feeling something needs to be said to Tigress about her response to leaving Chang. She decides to press the issue. Viper surprises Tigress by wrapping herself around Tigress’s shoulders to be eye to eye with her and starts a conversation.

“So is he going to come and visit?”  
“I don’t know Viper. We did talk about it, but…nothing was resolved.”

Giving Tigress a sly smile Viper adds.  
“Well, if you are not interested in him, I wouldn’t mind trying my luck?” 

Tigress stops and stares at Viper who is batting her eyes and smiling sweetly. Tigress knows she is trying to get her to not leave things left unsaid. It worked. Tigress goes to speak with Master Shifu.

“Master Shifu, Master Shifu.”  
“Yes, Tigress, is something wrong?”  
“I’m sorry Master Shifu, but I forgot something back at the palace. I need to go back.”  
“I believe you do Tigress, you better go.”  
“Thank you Master Shifu.”

Tigress sets a torrid pace back to the palace, launching herself to clear the outer palace wall and landing in the courtyard.  
Master Xie and Master Chang are still standing there discussing something. They both turn when she lands about ten feet from them.  
Shifu and the others rush back and peer around the gate which is partially ajar. They watch expectantly as Tigress and Chang interact.

Approaching Xie and Chang, Tigress bows respectfully before speaking.  
“My apologizes Master Xie for the interruption, but there is something I need to speak to Master Chang about.”  
Master Xie surprised by Master Tigress’s return, watches as Chang and Tigress lock eyes with each other.  
“I see, well then I will leave you two alone.” 

Master Xie seeing the audience by the palace gate moves toward it to stand with Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five.  
Tigress walks up to Chang wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a very passionate kiss. Chang places an arm around her waist and his other hand to cradle her head deepening the kiss.  
  
After a few minutes, Mantis chortles and asks if they are ever going to come up for air. All look on happy for their friends.  
When the kiss finally ends, Tigress brings both her paws up and caresses his face.

“I expect you to visit me at the Jade Palace at your earliest opportunity.”  
“I would like nothing more.” 

Master Xie dumbfounded by Chang’s interaction with Tigress turns to Master Shifu.  
“I see that those two have more in common than I had thought.”  
“Indeed they do Master Xie, indeed they do.”

* * *


	5. A Matter of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po knows he is not party to what happened to Tigress during their journey. It spurs him on to discover exactly what happened resulting in disastrous consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in updating this story. I have four other stories on the go in other genres. I hope everyone feels it was worth the wait.  
> Please Enjoy and Review

Six months has passed since Shifu and the Furious Five encountered Master Chang, a human who studies under Master Xie at the Golden Crane Palace. Master Xie continues to be impressed with his student as he pushes himself to become better, putting into practice what he has learned from his encounter with the Masters of the Jade Palace. And yet Xie senses that Chang’s focus is divided between his studies of the martial arts and one particular someone.   
Chang sends letters to the Jade Palace, overjoyed when her response arrives. He tears into it as a starving man might do when he discovers an abundance of food to satiate his hunger. Everything stops when her letter arrives, secluding himself in his room to take in every nuance he can glean from the letter, taking to reading it again and again in case he had missed something.

After a successful but arduous trek through the forests surrounding the Golden Crane Palace, to weed out bandits hitting the local trade routes, into the city, Master Change returns to the palace, summoned unexpectedly to a meeting with Master Xie. As the exhausted Chang waits to be welcomed into Xie’s quarters, he ponders what the meeting could possibly be about.

When the door finally slides open, Xie welcomes the young Master in asking him to sit at a central table. On the table is a sumptuous meal. Beside the table, a fully loaded pack sits as if someone is making ready for a long journey.

“Master Xie is there a problem?”  
“There is no problem Master Chang. I just wanted to discuss a few concerns I have.”

Chang is filled with trepidation feeling that he must have been remiss in some aspect of his duties.

“Have I done something wrong Master Xie?”  
“Not at all young Master, you have nothing to worry about in that regard.”  
“Are you unhappy with the performance of my duties?”  
“No, of course I am not. Your performance has been exemplary in every respect, your dedication to the Golden Crane Palace beyond reproach.”

Xie pauses a moment to gather his thoughts, on how best to approach the topic.

“Its just … I feel that you have been distracted of late.”  
“I am sorry Master Xie, I admit I have been, but I will double my efforts to keep my focus.”  
“No, you will not,” comes the sharp reply.

Fear flashes across Master Chang’s face wondering if he is going to be discharged from his duties at the Golden Crane palace.

“What? But Master Xie, I …”  
“Calm yourself, Master Chang. I think you need to resolve this issue. So I am sending you on a journey of discovery to the Jade Palace. I have sent a message to Master Shifu about your arrival, requesting that he keep it secret. I suggest you make haste in sending a message to Master Tigress about your upcoming journey.”  
“Yes, I will, thank you Master Xie. I am overwhelmed.”  


Master Xie gives Master Chang a warm smile.  
“Now please, eat. Then get a good nights rest. You have a long journey ahead of you.”

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace, Master Po welcomes his friends back with his usual unbridled exuberance. After a brief overview for Master Shifu on the issues that occurred during their absence, the road weary travellers settle into their rooms to rest before the evening meal.  
The truth being told Po found his time alone in defence of the Jade Palace rather boring constantly trying to find things to amuse himself.  
He takes it upon himself to prepare a sumptuous meal for them including some of his father’s special soup and famous dumplings. His excitement is about to boil over as he informs all that the evening meal is served.  
All except Tigress thank Po for the meal and eagerly dig into the repast. Po watches as Tigress picks at the noodles in her soup appearing distant. When he mentions to Master Tigress that she is not eating, she looks up and gives his a weak smile.

“Sorry Po, I just have a lot on my mind. The meal is wonderful.”  
“But you have hardly touched it.”  
“I know, I’m sorry Po, I am just not that hungry.” 

Shifu and the others watch Po as his confusion grows, but decide to remain silent.  
After consuming a small portion, Master Tigress excuses herself and retires to her quarters, leaving Po even more perplexed.  
Shifu and the others ignore Tigress’s early departure, continuing to enjoy the meal, glancing up at each other and then at Po unsure how to console their friend.

Over the next few days Master Po continues his observations, noting the changes in Master Tigress’s behaviour since her arrival back at the Jade Palace. His first indication occurred on Tigress’s arrival home when she gave Po a warm hug, leaving the Dragon Warrior stunned by this uncharacteristic show of affection. Pleased as he was by Tigress’s actions, Po wrote off her out of character response to fatigue due to the arduous journey. But as the days turn into weeks, Master Po is pleasantly surprised at how open and expressive Tigress has become since her return. It makes him ponder what exactly happened. 

When he makes inquiries about it to the rest of the Furious Five, he is met with smiles and a few chortles, all expertly sidestepping his questions.

“Hey guys, What’s up with Tigress? She is like a different person.”  
“What do you mean Po,” Crane asks?  
“Come on, guys you know what I am talking about. She smiles. Tigress almost never smiles! Did something happen to Tigress?”

Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper glance at each other, unsure what to tell him. Viper finally decides to broach his questions.

“Look Po,” Viper hesitates before commenting further in order to gather her thoughts.  
“Tigress is working through some things that affected her deeply on a personal level. I think you need to respect her privacy in this matter.”   
“O…kay.”

Frustrated by the lack of answers, the Dragon Warrior undaunted, goes to ask Master Shifu about Tigress’s surprising transformation. He hesitates at Shifu’s room before knocking.  
Shifu takes his time before answering the knock leaving the Dragon Warrior looking around wondering if Shifu will answer his door. Finally, to his relief, the door slides open.

“Yes Po, what is it?”  
“Excuse me, Master Shifu, can I speak with you?”  
“Of course Po, please come in. What is on your mind?”  
“It’s about Master Tigress. She seems different since she returned home.”

Shifu stares into the rotund panda’s face, making Po wonder if he has some food stuck to his face. Master Shifu knows full well where this conversation is about to go. Seeing Po’s perplexity, he decides to step in with a helpful hint hoping that this will satisfy the Dragon Warrior’s curiosity.

“Why is this bothering you Po?”  
“I … don’t … know, She is more animated, happy even. I’ve never seen her like this before. It’s weird.”  
“And you think this is a bad thing?”  
“No, … No it isn’t. It’s … just, she left as Tigress, and returned as someone else.”  
“Yes, she did Po. Every experience we go through in our lives changes us Po, some experiences have a much greater affect than others. Tigress had an encounter with her own destiny Po so just leave her be to work through it.”  
“So something did happen to her.”  
“Yes, it did. Have you spoken to her?”  
“No, I haven’t. I … I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Master Shifu starts to pace back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back occasionally glancing up at Po. Shifu ponders what to tell Po given his feelings for Tigress. Po standing nervously in front of him waits expectantly for his thoughts. Shifu finally stops turning to address Po letting out a worried sigh before starting.

“Tigress had an encounter with her own mortality Po. It gave her pause to reflect and opened her up to possibilities she may never had considered.”  
“What? You mean Tigress almost died! Why did no one tell me about this?”  
“Because we felt you didn’t need to know, Po. We all know how much you care about Master Tigress, plus It isn’t for us to say. If she decides to discuss it with you, she will. You should respect her decision on this matter Po.”  
“Now, if there is nothing else, I have some work to do.”  
“Of course, Master Shifu, thank you.”

Po leaves Master Shifu’s quarters alarmed by what he has learned about Tigress’s brush with death. He decides to do as Master Shifu has suggested dropping it for the time being, consoling himself with the thought that he had at least solved a portion of this mystery.  
Po is happy about the changes he has witnessed in Tigress but is still concerned about her injuries and whether they might hinder her ability to fight.  
Po tries to be discreet, as he observes Tigress, go through her rigorous physical workout in the training hall, seemingly unhindered by the incident. It comes to a head when Tigress catches Po watching her.

“Po, what are you doing?”  
“Nothing, … nothing at all, I … I wanted to observe your fighting technique and didn’t want to distract you.”  
“You don’t expect me to believe that do you Po?”  
“Maybe, …”  
“What is this really about Po?”

Po starts to fidget, under Tigress’s intense gaze. Looking everywhere but at her except for the occasional glance, he tries to explain.

“Well, … I just noticed how different you are since you returned, not, … not that it is a bad thing. It’s a good thing, it is nice to see you smile.”  
After a slight hesitation, gauging Tigress’s reaction, Po continues his explanation.

“And well, Master Shifu mentioned that you had a brush with death, and … I was worried your injuries might mean you, might have to leave the Jade Palace, that you couldn’t remain as a member of the Furious Five, and … I wouldn’t be able to see you.”

Tigress gives him a smile which relieves some of the Dragon Warrior’s angst. Watching Po stand in nervous anticipation of her response, she decides to give him an edited version of what happened.

“Yes, Po, I came close to death, but a very dear friend arrived on the scene, risking his own life to save mine. It changed me Po. I’m still working through all of these feelings. I hope you will understand. But, If you are worried about my fighting abilities, how about a sparring match? Winner buys dinner.”  


Po’s face lights up at her suggestion.  
“Yeah! All right prepare to lose, Tigress.”  


Tigress gives Po a wry smile before adding.

“That’s not going to happen, Po.”

They move to the Jade Palace’s central arena, taking up their positions. As soon as they sign and bow to each other the match is on.

Po sees a fire in her eyes that he has not seen before, and knows she is psyched for this match. His familiarity with her fighting style tells him she typically starts with a series of kicks utilizing her excellent speed and agility to her advantage.  
Knowing that Po will expect this, Tigress opens their contest with a flurry of kicks which Po expertly deflects and counters. She follows that with an unexpected series of powerful thrusts and short range attacks followed by a sweeping leg kick which catches Po unprepared. The rotund panda quickly rolls out of the attack back on his feet returning with kicks and open handed strikes to crucial areas in attempt to reduce her speed and agility advantage.  
Tigress accurately reads his strategy, countering with blocks that effectively neutralize most of his strikes.

Their battle transitions into an aerial assault with a series of powerful leaps into the air where kicks and hand strikes are exchanged. From the roofs of the arena stands, to the surrounding walls and support pillars, the combatants use every inch of the arena to try to gain an advantage. 

Word of this match quickly spreads to the city below, a crowd assembling to fill the arena stands to watch these two Kung Fu masters battle.  
Every punch thrown, every kick administered, is met with an effective defence, the crowd cheering them on.  
The two combatants return to a ground attack, Tigress moving to use joint locks, and throws, using her opponents strength to her advantage. Although Tigress is landing her share of blows, she realizes Po has an advantage she had not previously considered. His body structure is able to absorb much of the impact of her attacks almost as if he is wearing padding or armour. She needs to find a way to distract Po sufficiently to land a more focused strike if she is going to beat him.

A momentary lull in the battle has Tigress go wide eyed, an inscrutable smile crossing her lips as an effective strategy forms in her mind.  
Po seeing her expression is confused, not understand this look but knowing he has to be ready for anything. He stands ready allowing Tigress to bring her next attack to him so he might judge her strategy as it unfolds.  
Tigress moves in for another series of short range attacks, in order to be close enough to administer her distraction strategy. Watching for her opening, she maneuvers her opponent to where she can give Po a quick kiss on the lips effectively mesmerizing the Dragon Warrior, breaking his concentration, and allowing her to land a decisive flurry of blows.  
A hush comes over the crowd after witnessing this rather unorthodox technique before it erupts in cheers and applause.  
A shocked Dragon Warrior, looks up at Tigress, who seems very pleased with herself. She holds out a paw to help him up. As she pulls him up from the arena floor, Po expresses his shock even though he kind of liked it.

“What was that?”  
“Oh that, … that is a tactic I learned from another Master who used it on Viper. It is very effective at breaking an opponent’s focus, wouldn’t you agree Po?”  
“Is that even legal?”  
“Knowing you opponent and disrupting their focus has always been a valid strategy Po.”

Master Po, chuckles heartily before signing and bowing to Tigress before adding.

“Well, I guess I am buying dinner.”  
“Yes, you are.”

After dinner Po retires to his quarters sure in the knowledge that Tigress’s brush with death had not hindered her abilities in the least.

“At least there are no lingering physical injuries from her near death experience,” he thought.

Then like a lightning bolt, something Tigress said earlier finally strikes him adding to the mystery of Master Tigress’s transformation.

“A dear friend? What friend? Who? Tigress doesn’t have any friends outside of the Jade Palace, does she?”

Po enters his quarters pondering who this friend is that saved her life and how she knows him. He knows she grew up in the local orphanage before coming to the Jade Palace to study under Master Shifu. It leaves him with many more questions.  
He wonders how this friend would know she is seriously injured and arrive in time to save her life? 

“It couldn’t be just a fortunate happenstance.” 

He doesn’t understand why his friends are hiding some of the details from him. It results in a very restless night for the Dragon Warrior.

As time passes, Po’s concern grows dimmer in his mind as he adjusts to this new more open, happy, and expressive Tigress.  
Then one day, an unexpected letter arrives by carrier goose from the Golden Crane Palace addressed to someone named Hua care of the Jade Palace.  
Both Po and Tigress are preparing to make their rounds when the mail arrives.  
Greeting the carrier, the goose refuses to relinquish the letter to anyone except the addressee.  
Looking at the name on the letter brings a joyous smile to Tigress’s face, going completely unnoticed by her companion.  
Po assumes the letter has been sent to the wrong address, and says as such.

“Well, there is no-one by that name here, right Tigress.”  
“I’ll take the letter.”  
“I’m sorry, but I can only release it to the addressee.”  
“And you have. My name is Hua.”  
“Come on Tigress, he isn’t going to fall for that.”

With a look that could freeze water, Tigress displays a bit of her previous stalwart self.  
“Be quiet Po, the letter is for me.”

Taken aback by her icy stare and abrupt statement Po watches as Tigress leans down and whispers something into the goose’s ear.  
“My apologies Master Tigress, here is your letter.”   
“Thank you.”

The carrier goose bows, turns and flies off to his next delivery.  
Placing the unopened letter in her tunic, she turns to Po.

“Let me put this in my room and then we can go. I want to finish our patrols as quickly as possible.”  
“You, … you are not going to read the letter.”  
“No, not until we get back.”  
“But it could be important.”  
“Yes, it is, but I am sure it can wait until we finish our rounds.”

Tigress returns smartly to her room putting the letter into a small desk drawer. Rejoining Po at the main gate they head out.  
His natural curiosity leads Po to ask more questions.

“Ok Po, lets go.”  
“So … who is it from? I don’t remember you ever getting a letter before.”  
“Po, Are we really going to do this now? It is personal, and none of your business, ok.”  
“Sure … fine … I am just curious.”  
“It is from a friend, all right. Now drop it.”

Po knows not to anger Tigress, dropping all conversation about the mysterious letter. Yet he remains curious about this friend, wondering if this is the friend that had saved her life.  


After a long gruelling patrol along a trade route hit by bandits, Po and Tigress return to the Jade Palace, Tigress quickly retiring to her quarters to read the letter. Sequestered in her room Tigress opens the desk draw withdrawing the letter. With one sharp claw she tears open the letter quickly devouring the contents. As soon as she has finished, Tigress takes out some paper and begins to write a response, until a tap on her door informs her that dinner is ready.

At dinner, Po hints about the letter claiming he is just making conversation.

“Hey guys, did you hear, Tigress received a letter this morning.”

Tigress greets Po with a hostile look as her expression hardens. 

“Really” quips Viper excitedly. “ Who is it from?” A rhetorical question as Viper is sure it is from Master Chang.  
“Just a friend Viper, now can we just drop it?”  
“From the Golden Crane Palace,” adds Po. Didn’t you all stop in there on your way home?“  
”Yeah, we did“ says Mantis. ”An old friend of Master Shifu asked us to test one of his best students."

Tigress, a paw planted firmly over her face is desperate to find a way to end this conversation, when …

“Oh! Did he mention if …” Viper is silenced abruptly in mid sentence by a loud rap from Shifu’s staff?

The discussion halts as all glance in the direction of the sound, where Shifu with a dour look covering his face stands.

“Everyone, the letter is a private conversation between Tigress and the letter writer. It is none of our business who it is from or what is contained within. I suggest we not speak of it again.”  
“Of course, Master Shifu” says Po and the other members of the Furious Five, Tigress giving Shifu a nod of thanks.

Shifu’s edict silences any further conversation about the letter, the conversation turning to the days patrols and the capture of several bandit gangs.  
Shifu may have stifled any conversation about the letter, but Po can’t seem to get the letter and mystery writer out of his thoughts. From the others reactions at dinner Po surmises that they are aware of the letter writer’s identity, yet it puzzles him why no one will speak about him or why he is writing to Tigress.

As the weeks and months progress, more letters arrive, continuing to peak Po’s curiosity further. Any conversation about the letters is met with graceful deflection to another topic, so by the time the fifth letter arrives, Po is obsessed with finding out what is going on.  


This latest letter has Tigress overly excited by something contained within said letter. She enthusiastically retires to her quarters when the letter arrives, to quickly devour its contents. Her excitement is palpable as she attends to her chores. That evening when Tigress retires for the evening, a wondrous dream emerges showing her something she never considered. The dream reveals flashes of a picture, a wedding dress, and an intense belief of being the mother of two beautiful cubs. It fills her with unimaginable joy bringing forth a wondrous smile to her face as she watches her cubs laughing and playing, tugging solidly on her heartstrings.

When she awakes the next morning, she immediately looks around for her cubs, an almost fervent belief that these cubs are real. She feels keenly disappointed on realizing she is in her quarters in the Jade Palace, ascertaining that it was just an elaborate dream. Sitting up on the edge of her bed, a wistful expression covers her face, her belief in these visions as if real memories remains. She quiets her mind to contemplate this extraordinary vision.

Po continues his less than subtle attempts to cajole the others into talking about what is going on with tigress and the letter writer, but it bears little fruit. Upon the arrival of the fifth letter, Po’s curiosity gets the best of him and he formulates a plan to sneak into her room while Tigress and Crane are out on patrol.   
Not even Monkey, noted for his mischievous nature would agree to act as a lookout, trying desperately to persuade him not to do it.  
He chooses a time when he knows everyone will be occupied to sneak back to Tigress’s quarters. 

Looking up and down the hallway to ensure no one is watching, he quietly slides her door open. Stepping inside the Dragon Warrior starts searching for the possible location of the letters. Trying hard not to disturb anything in the room, he scans the interior for a possible hiding place. Seeing the small desk with its single drawer, he moves to check it out. Opening the drawer he finds a neat pile of letters, the crest of the Golden Crane Palace prominently emblazoned on the envelope, addressed simply to Hua.

“Sweet,” exclaims Po in a hushed voice as he picks up the letters, closes the drawer, and turns to leave.  
Po quickly hides the letters behind his back, freezing in place, as he sees Master Shifu standing in the doorway watching him.  
Shifu with a scowl firmly etched on his face, his stern and resolute manner evident remains distressingly silent.

“Master Shifu! I, … I can explain.”

Shifu lets out a mortified sigh to Po’s unconscionable behaviour.

“Can you Dragon Warrior? What possible excuse can you give to justify this egregious action?” 

Unable to look at Shifu, Po tries to buy time to explain his actions, but before Po can formulate a response to his question, Shifu inquires further.

“What do you have behind your back Po?”  
“Umm, well, you see, … nothing.”  
“Do not compound it with a lie. Put the letters back where you found them Po, and follow me.”

Po letting out a pained sigh, places the letters back in the desk drawer trying to remove any indication that they were disturbed. Dejected, Po exits Tigress’s quarters, closing the door behind him, to follow Shifu. Arriving at the hall of warriors, Shifu turns to address his student, Po quickly offering his sincerest apology.

“I’m sorry, Master Shifu, but everyone seems to know what is going on with Tigress, and who this mysterious letter writer is. I don’t understand why I am the only one in the dark about all of it.”  
“Po, we had our reasons for not discussing it with you. You should have respected our decision. However in hindsight perhaps that was a mistake.”  
“That does not justify you breaking in to Tigress’s quarters and trying to steal those letters to satisfy your own curiosity.”  
“I know, … I’m sorry Master Shifu.” 

Shifu proceeds to dress down the Dragon warrior asking him if he is willing to lose her friendship and more importantly her trust if his intrusion into her private life is discovered. 

“Po you have breached a sacred trust that has ramifications for all. If the others feel they cannot trust you, they will refuse to work with you.”  
“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. You have my word.” 

Po’s distress is evident as he hesitates asking his next question.

“You, … you won’t tell Tigress, will you?”  
“I have no choice in that matter Po. She deserves to know, as I am realizing now that you should know what happened on our journey.”  
“I will discuss this with her when she returns, Po. It will be up to her to decide how to proceed. If she decides to bring you up on charges, I will have no choice but to convene a Master’s council to preside over your trial. The decision of the council is final and could mean your dismissal.”

The hour long berating of the Dragon Warrior finally ends with Shifu contemplating his options in this matter.  
Po stands ashamed, finding Shifu’s silence deafening as he waits for his deliberation to conclude.  
Shifu realizes he cannot let Po’s indiscretion go unpunished, his students must be able to trust each other without question. To lose that would be a serious blow to their effectiveness as a team. Looking up at his student, Shifu gives him his pronouncement.

“Effective immediately, you are banned from the Jade Palace until Tigress returns in two days. I will send someone to get you after I have discussed this matter with her.”  
“If no charges are laid by Tigress in this matter, your punishment Po will have you sent out on your next three patrols by yourself, so that you might understand that losing someones trust comes at a very high price.”  


“I … I understand. Thank you Master Shifu.”

Shifu accompanies Po to his quarters so he may collect his few belongings, before escorting him to the main gate.  
Po distraught over his actions trudges down the stairs leading away from the Jade Palace into the city as he awaits his fate.

* * *


End file.
